User talk:Sandstar1051
Sandstar! This is a message from StarClan! Pay attention! EarthClan is missing you, they are lost without their leader! Please return to your clan immediately. Icewing! This is a message from StarClan! WaterClan needs it's medicine cat to keep the clan together! Please return to it as soon as possible. Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the EarthClan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Can I be the FireClan med.cat Shadowcloud? [[User:Peacesign|'Acting']]The art of the stage and drama Can I please join FireClan? 22:17, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Go right ahead, and next time, can you make a new section please? Thanks Peace! Glad you joined![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Joining Hey! Can I join the clan Peacesign had joined? XD I want to join as leader. :P Dapplestar - A pale gray she-cat with a striped pelt (not tabby) and a lightly dappled pelt with green eyes. Sorry if the way I put it made NO sense, since I got lost in the way. XD 03:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) WaterClan Hey,Sand,can I join as WaterClan's deputy?My cat's name is Starflower-white she-cat with hazel eyes.Shoot me a message if I can join!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I also join as Starflower's littermates?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Starflower Sand,I just realized that if Starflower becomes leader,she will be Starstar.So,I will kill her before she becomes leader.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Join Hey can I join as medicine cat on earth clan?Your worst Nightmare... 15:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Joining You asked me to join here why? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Are you the founder here? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan What do you mean you are alibgle for adoption on Wensday. What do you have to do? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Yeah Ill help you but I need a pic. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan EarthClan Med.Cat Apprentice May I please be the EarthClan Medicine cat apprentice? My cat's name is Brightsong. She is white with ginger markings. Thank you. - srhfrmn Earth Clan Deputy Hi um im new and I was wondering if I could be Earth Clans deputy?WillowHeart101 15:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) AirClan New Move Here is my new move: Basic Elemental Offensive Must be performed by a source of wind or rushing air. Jumping up and twisting on to the opponent's back. It resembles the jump and spin attack. Opponent falls on stomach. It is called the Tornado.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) it looks pretty good, Shade! Put it in the format of the other moves, and your good to go! :D-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆\ Must be near wind or rushing air.Cat creates a small tornado.Cat jumps on opponent's back.Opponent falls to the ground.Size of the tornado depends on size and strength of the cat. There.Can I put it on the page?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and thanks for the help! :)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Camp Sandstar,I go to Camp Wildwood on Thursday.So,I can't be on.But,we have no school on Friday!Woot woot!!Pass on that I can't come.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 02:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I still might be able to get on the computer Wednesday.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 11:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Adopting Hi. Thanks for talking to the community. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I won't quit I will be on and off. Maybe you should change your user page sayibg that you like Holly Wiki. Please change the skin. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok lets go RP on Shadeflower wiki! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just joined Ocean clan recomended by Anju Aura and role playing as Tidesplash Lion_blaze 21:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) No prob just happy to be on both warrior wikis Just happy to be here. Lion_blaze 01:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Airclan medicine cat excuse me Sandstar, can i please be the medicine cat of Airclan, Dawnshadow? if so thanks!Wildlily2909 (talk) 07:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Everybody help!ALl Clans have been deserted! Swiftshadow and her daughter have been left in AirClan alone! Help!